As agriculture is increasingly shifted to marginal lands and drought events become more frequent and intense, specific root morphological traits that can improve drought tolerance and sustain yields in suboptimal conditions hold immense potential. To effectively incorporate drought-adaptive root traits in crops like wheat and rice, we need to better understand the genetic and physiological basis of adaptive root traits. This disclosure describes several genes that are involved in root development as well as yield.